justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Call Me Maybe
|artist = Carly Rae Jepsen |year = 2011 |mode = Solo (Clássico/Alternativa/Mashup) Dueto (Batalha) |dg = |alt = Alternativa Batalha Puppet Master (Exclusivo do Wii U) |difficulty = (Clássico/Mashup) (Alternativo) |nogm = 5 (Clássico) 1 (Alternativa) |pc = (Clássico) (Alternativo/Batalha) |gc = (Clássico) (Alternativo) Sky Blue (Batalha) }} "Call Me Maybe" de está incluída em . Dançarina Clássico A dançarina é uma garota de eletrônica, com cabelo rosa, e ela usa um vestido dourado com um coração rosa no meio que tem uma linha rosa saindo do coração. Ela também usa saltos dourados amarrados. Alternativa A dançarina usa o mesmo vestido, mas agora ela é vista com um colete jeans roxo sobre o vestido. Seu cabelo é roxo nas pontas e parece ser mais reto. Ela agora está usando tênis dourados com cordões rosa. Fundo A dançarina executa dentro do que parece ser um smartphone. O fundo do telefone é laranja/rosa com redemoinhos sobre ele. Além disso, aplicativos laranja são perceptíveis, e eles desempenham um papel importante na rotina de dança. Quando o coro aparece, emoticons e símbolos podem ser vistos "chovendo". O modo alternativo tem o mesmo fundo, mas o movimento dos aplicativos é diferente. Quando as duas rotinas terminam, o telefone fica sem bateria tornando o fundo completamente preto com um sinal vermelho de bateria fraca. Além disso, antes que a dança se aproxime do smartphone, um livro com as letras da música pode ser visto. Movimentos Dourados Clássico Existem 5 Movimentos Dourados nessa rotina: Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2: Bata seu punho no ar rápido uma vez. Movimento Dourado 3: Mantenha os braços para fora. Movimento Dourado 4: Limpe suas mãos do rosto com as palmas voltadas para a tela. Movimento Dourado 5: Coloque sua mão em uma posição de conversação rápida. CallMeMaybeGM12.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 Cmmclassgm12.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 em-jogo CallMeMaybeGM3.png|Movimento Dourado 3 Cmmclassgm3.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo CallMeMaybeGM4.png|Movimento Dourado 4 Cmmclassgm4.gif|Movimento Dourado 4 em-jogo CallMeMaybeGM5.png|Movimento Dourado 5 Cmmclassgm5.gif|Movimento Dourado 5 em-jogo Alternativo Existem 1 Movimento Dourado nessa rotina: Movimento Dourado: Faça a pose de falar com o telefone, mas "jogue o telefone fora" e pule com a mão direita esticada. Callmemaybealt gm.png|Movimento Dourado Cmmaltgm.gif|Movimento Dourado em-jogo Dance Quests Os seguintes objetivos estão disponivel no Dance Quest de Call Me Maybe: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U *Consiga 3 estrelas. *Consiga 5 estrelas. *Consiga 5 estrelas no Mashup. *Consiga todo os Movimentos Dourados. *Consiga o estilo de dança "CUTE". *Consiga um GOOD quando "Call Me Maybe" é cantado. Wii *Consiga 3 estrelas. *Consiga 5 estrelas. *Consiga 5 estrelas no Mashup. *Consiga 5 estrelas na versão Alternativa. *Consiga todo os Movimentos Dourados. *Consiga um GOOD quando "Call Me Maybe" é cantado. Mashup Call Me Maybe tem um Mashup. Dancers *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Girls & Boys '' *''Step By Step '' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''California Gurls'' *''Barbra Streisand '' *''Acceptable in the 80s'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Girls And Boys'' *''Step By Step'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''California Gurls'' *''Barbra Streisand '' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''D.A.N.C.E. '' *''Teenage Dream '' *''California Gurls'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Call Me Maybe'' Modo Puppet Master Call Me Maybe tem um Modo Puppet Master apenas no Wii U. A seguir, os dançarinos na ordem de aparição: *'Call Me Maybe' *Hands 'N' Hips/Sweet Stroke/Glam Swing/Tempo Touch *Slasher/Candy/Party Lights/Cyber Box *Tear It Up/Russian Bounce/Fashion Snap/Sparkle 'N' Spin *Denim Dude/Knee Pop/Side To Side/Shoot Em Up *Push 'N' Pull/Cosmic Boogie/Giggle Box/Techno Tonic *Ironing/Hopscotch Throw/Ice Breaker/Hands Up *Dog Call/Come On/Pin-Up Kick/Happy Slide *What's Wrong/Russian Skip/Spanish Groove/Sweet Caress *Follow Me/Glider Girl/Step In Style/Malibu Waves *Smelly Boy/Fighting Santa/Letting Go/Pop Rock Wind *Clubbing/Tribal Magic/Stop And Go/Super Groovy *Dungarees/Funky Frog/Windscreen Wiper/Swan Walk *Eight Ball/Cosmic Shooter/Wind Up Pony/Cyber Man *Champion's Stretch/Chicken Dance/Party Boy/Katana *Pretty Bride/Cutie Pie/Angry Twist/Here 'N' Now *Peace And Love/Hopscotch Kata/Forward Rewind/Broken Hearted *Watching You/Flying Santa/Freedom/Despair *Football Boy/Milkshake/No Way/Spinning Points *Beyond The Earth/Old School Clap/Crack It/Open Your Heart *Heart Strong/Egyptian Jump/Groovy Jerk/Wonder Boy *You And Me/Frog On Fire/Party Whip/Pendulum Whip *'Call Me Maybe' Batalha Call Me Maybe tem uma batalha vesus Beauty And A Beat. Para o artigo dessa batalha, clique aqui. Aparição em Mashup Call Me Maybe apareceu nos seguintes mashups: Clássico *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) Alternativo *''4x4'' (O Melhor do JD4) ' Aparição em Party Masters As duas versões de ''Call Me Maybe aparecem em Modos Puppet/Party Master. A seguir, os titulos que eles recebem nos modos: Clássico *Aie Aie Aie *Box Step *Call Me *Crazy Walk *Happy Talk *Heart Throb *Phone Me Alternativo *Heart Throb Jive *Kick ass Curiosidades *Toda vez que Call Me Maybe é cantado, aparece um icone indicando que uma chamada perdida. **Apesar disso, quando ocorre o '''Movimento Dourado 5, isto não ocorre. **Depois da decima chamada perdida, a dançarina começa a bugar e começa a ficar escuro. O telefone desliga, por pouca bateria. *Na intro e no final, a poster on the left-hand side with Mas Que Nada on it can be seen. **The book that the phone is on has the lyrics printed on it starting at the line "Don t ask me I ll never tell". *''Call Me Maybe'' está no como uma personagem de fundo em Fine China. **However, she seems to be missing the heart on her dress. *In the Dance Quests, on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, the dance style that must be gotten is "Cute". *The Alternate is unlocked through Ubisoft Club on Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii U. **It is the only Alternate routine in that can be unlocked in this way. *The alternate had a Beta caption under the name Kick ass. The caption was later removed because of its profanity. *Sound effects of a generic ringtone can be heard before the actual start of the song itself. *The Puppet Master Mode for Call Me Maybe is the only one that is unlocked from the start. *The coach of the Classic routine occasionally disappears from the screen.https://youtu.be/UTiF6A3sQPk?list=WL&t=128 *Despite the fact that the coach makes an appearance in the teaser and trailer for , Call Me Maybe is currently not available for the service. **This is also the case with What You Waiting For?, Rock Lobster, Disturbia, Black Widow, and Livin’ la Vida Loca. *On the Wii version, from time to time, the dancer will glitch after a help screen to the coach of Umbrella. *The pictograms for the Classic routine have a very thin pink outline between the regular white outline and the yellow part on the inside, making the 3D effect even more visible. This is the only time this has happened in the series. *This song is the first song to receive both a Battle Mode and a Puppet/Party Master Mode. *The Classic coach reappears in Sugar. *In a Uplay reward, the Classic coach can be seen with a turquoise outline. *In an episode of , Roger can be seen dancing to the Classic routine. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo callmemaybe.jpg|''Call Me Maybe'' Call Me Maybe Alternate.png|''Call Me Maybe'' (Alternativa) Callmemaybe cover albumcoach.png|Extração do (Clássico) CallmemaybeALT_cover_albumcoach.png|Extração do (Alternativo) Tex1_128x128_b9dd797d3ad725e5_14.png|Fundo da Extração do callmemaybe_cover@2x.jpg|Cover do Sugar 1021.png|Avatar em cmm.png|Pictogramas Callmemaybealt_jd4_pose.png|Pose no modo Party/Puppet Master Screenshots no Jogo callmemaybeinactive.png|''Call Me Maybe'' no menu do (Wii U) just-dance-4-playstation-3-ps3-1349365913-008.jpg|Cover do (Wii U) CallMeMaybeClassic.jpg|Gameplay em (Clássico) Callmemaybealt_jd4_gameplay.png|Gameplay em (Alternativa) Imagens Promocionais Artwork.just-dance-4.1028x2160.2012-08-17.63.png|Imagem Promocional Elementos Beta Callmemaybe beta picto.png|Pictograma Beta Screen_Shot_2015-01-18_at_4.25.38_PM.png|Titulo beta Callmemaybe uplay reward.jpg|Brilho beta (Clássico) Outros Callmemaybe finechina comparison.png|Comparação entre Call Me Maybe e Fine China Callmemaybealt uplay reward.jpg|Imagem da Recompensa da Uplay Callmemaybe background lyrics.png|O livro no fundo da versão Clássica mostrando a letra da música Callmemaybe background.png|Fundo Videos Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe Call Me Maybe - Gameplay Teaser (US) Call Me Maybe - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Just Dance 4《舞力全開 4》正妹預告片 1「Call Me Maybe」- Ubisoft SEA Call Me Maybe - Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe (Alternate Version) - Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe (Puppet Master Mode - GamePad View) - Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Call Me Maybe (Alternate Version) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Call Me Maybe (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Call Me Maybe (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Referências en:Call Me Maybe ru:Call Me Maybe Categoria:Músicas por Carly Rae Japsen